


Bonjour Kimiko

by evafilippa12



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eavesdropping, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Frenchie is a big ol' softie, Frenchman is a fuckin' bottom, Kimiko and Frenchie, Kimiko and Frenchie being adorable, Kimiko is definately a top, M.M. being a little shit, M.M. ships it, OTP Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evafilippa12/pseuds/evafilippa12
Summary: Frenchie is devastated and M.M. tries to help. What they don't know is that someone is hearing them.
Relationships: The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro & The Frenchman
Kudos: 15





	Bonjour Kimiko

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write this for days. I know it's crap I just needed to get this out of my system. Probably a one time thing but it could continue ;)

Everyone was asleep... well... everyone except him. Frenchie wandered mindlessly around the basement they were living, opening the fridge, closing it, opening up cupboards, slamming them closed. Mother's Milk groaned; he was trying to read a book, for fuck's sake.  
"Will you do me the extreme honor of staying the fuck down?" he growls. Serge sighs and sits heavily on an armchair, hugging his knees to his chest.  
"You can't sleep huh?" M.M. asked him. Frenchie shakes his head. "Me neither. I miss my girls... hope Malory has them nice and safe somewhere..."  
Frenchie sighed deeply, not even hearing a word. M.M. rolled his eyes and laid back down the couch, grabbing his book. A few moments later, Frenchie's sighs and groans of desperation distracted him again. He slammed his book closed.   
"The fuck is wrong with you man? Why can't you just get the fuck to sleep?"  
Frenchie gave him a look that could send him straight to hell; the guy's eyes had heavy bags underneath, like he was crying his eyes out for days. Marvin knew that kind of face; the face that Frenchie had whenever he knew he fucked up. The face he had when Malory's grandchildren burned to death and he knew it was his fault.  
"I kissed her" Frenchie whispered, almost audibly. "And she grabbed my throat; she'd hurt me. I wasn't expecting that. I mean... I don't blame her. _Mon coeur_... It was my fault... I was high and I wanted to... to comfort her... Deep down I thought she might want to comfort me too... but she didn't... she was mourning and I only thought about myself...I'd never... forgive myself if I ever... If I didn't pulled back.. _oh mon dieu_..."  
Marvin was hearing him. Hell, everybody knew about this little crush of his on the Female. But who could blame him? Frenchie had a soft spot in his heart for the despised souls of this world.   
"And?" he dared to ask.  
"After Stormfront's protest, I found her... Cherie was offering her a job. Murdering for the Albanian Mafia."  
M.M. nodded. "Well...it is her choice. She's not yours to decide about her life. Not that would be justified anyways -"  
"You don't understand!" Frenchie growled and stood up, frustrated. "Have you ever been in love with someone so hard, you can't even think about anything else? Your own life doesn't even matter, you only want them to be okay, to be well and... alive? That's all I want for her... to see her happy and healthy and... here. I want to see her smile and... you don't understand..."  
Frenchie sits back on the armchair and lights a cigarette on. He smirks and laughs at himself. "What an irony... isn't it? You... who despised me more than Butcher himself... you now sympathise with me?"  
M.M. sighed. "I know we didn't started well... but things change. People change. Also I knew it. I knew you wanted her since you released her from that cell."  
Frenchie rolled his eyes as he stood up and poured two glasses of scotch, giving M.M. one. " _Connard_... I don't want to fuck her. That'd be the easy thing to do... I want... I think I'm falling in love with her..."   
He sipped some of his strong scotch and sighed. Kimiko was so delicate yet so fierce. He knew he'd be hers the moment he saw her. M.M. raised an eyebrow. "You think? Well, I'm sure. Why don't you talk to her? She seems... relaxed and calm lately."  
"I don't want to end up dead" Frenchie shrugs, half joking. They dropped the subject and talked about other things but they didn't knew they had audience.  
Kimiko had woken up; her belly was growling also the nightmares wouldn't let her sleep. All she could see was her brother dying, over and over, replaying in her nightmares. She carefully stood up and went over the kitchen, when she heard people talking; her Frenchie guy and the other one, the big one, M.M. She heard them talking; they were talking about her. Oh, Frenchie was hurt. All because of her. She shouldn't have treated him like that. But he also shouldn't have tried kissing her like this. All she knew was terror and pain and his soft lips felt foreign on her. She slowly approached the space they were and eyed Frenchie intensely, similar to the way he was staring at her all the friggin' time. She raised her palms and touched his face, his cheeks, then his neck; it seemed a little bruised. She swallowed hard and softly brushed the bruise with her fingertips, trying to make it disappear. She looked up at him, trying to make him understand.   
_I'm sorry_ , she signed with her hands. _I love you_.   
M.M. smirked widely; he knew a thing or two when it came to sign language. "I think she wants to apologise and also... wants to sleep with you"  
Kimiko frowned at M.M. and showed him her middle finger, pouting. Frenchie smiled, finding it adorable. She was so adorable when she was mad.  
" _Je t'aime aussi, mon coeur... Mon chérie..._ " A litany of French sweet nothings came out of his mouth. He hugged Kimiko and kissed her forehead. Kimiko looked up at him and pushed him on the couch, eyeing at M.M. frowning. Only if looks could kill... M.M. would be in seventh hell right now.  
_Leave_.  
"Okay alright" M.M. lifted his palms in surrender and walked away. "I'm happy for you guys" he grinned before he walked away, back to his room. Fuck yes. He won the bet. Hughie and Butcher would clean the bathroom for a week.  
Frenchie swallowed as he looked up at her. She was sitting on his lap by now and she seemed so fragile yet so powerful above him. He felt his cock stirring inside his pants and tried to calm down and don't embarrass himself.   
"Easy there, _mon coeur_... you don't want to cause any accident... I remind you I'm just a man, not a supe" he joked, not even touching her; he couldn't, he felt his hands shaking with stress and anticipation.  
Kimiko smiled widely and slapped his forehead. _Idiot_ , she mouthed. Then signed again _I love you_.  
She then leaned and held his face in her hands, pressing their lips together. His lips were softer than she remembered. She pulled back a few seconds later and grinned, rubbing their noses together.  
"Am I in heaven? Did I die?"   
Kimiko rolled her eyes. _Idiot_.


End file.
